Deseos de navidad
by MariSeverus
Summary: Deseos ocultos del corazón que duermen en el frío invierno, bajo la navidad. Ojos que transmiten un mensaje y manos que se tocan.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Era un día nublado, nebuloso, de diciembre. Caería más nieve, de la que ya había caído. La clase de pociones, transcurría de la misma forma. Ya era fría, sin la necesidad del clima que estaba ocurriendo, en las afueras del enorme castillo. De sus enormes murallas. Miraba el pizarrón, con aburrimiento, mientras el profesor titular Severus Snape, dictaba su clase. Normalmente, se preocuparía por temerle, por creer que tenía algo en su contra. Pero en ese momento, no podía pensar en eso.

Faltaba un día para navidad. Miró por la ventana y recordó que él no tenía familia, que él nunca saldría de ese castillo, por que la "familia" que tenía, no necesitaba verlo. No lo quería.

_Potter..._

¿Por qué no podía tener una navidad normal, tal cuál los demás chicos? Por que sus tíos abusaban de él, verbalmente. Usándolo como su elfo privado. Pero por supuesto, la repulsión hacia los de su tipo, era tan terrible, como la de Snape hacia los muggles. Un punto de comparación. Inspiró y continuó mirando por la ventana.

¡Potter! Eso lo sobresaltó y dio un brinco sobre la mesa.

- ¿Interesante lo que hay tras la ventana?- preguntó. En realidad, desde donde estaba, poco se veía. Ese lugar era un claustro. Era una especie de calabozo.

- No, señor- las risas no dudaron en aparecer. Lo miró a los ojos. Sus oscuros y negros ojos, destellaban malicia, en cada flash de sus parpadeos. Inspiró y trató de mantenerse calmado. En realidad, no pensaba ni en el reclamo.

¿Qué podría hacer Snape, en navidad?

- Entonces, dígame...- se acercó a la pequeña ventana y la escudriñó en silencio- ¿qué tenemos que ver, que es tan interesante, como para que ni siquiera preste atención?

Harry no dijo nada y Snape, cerró la ventana con un movimiento de su varita. Hermione dio un suave brinco, al pensar que apuntaría a su mejor amigo. Harry en cambio, trató de ubicar su mente en el momento.

- Veinte puntos menos, para Gryffindor- fue lo que dijo, con su voz suave. Harry aceptó el castigo, aunque la mitad de sus compañeros, lo miraran de mala gana.

Hermione creía otra cosa.

- Lamentamos tener que dejarte, estas navidades- dijo Hermione y Ron asintió- sabemos que eso te entristece. Si pudiésemos llevarte con nosotros.

- Lo intenté, pero después del asunto con el Ford Anglia, dudo que sea posible- dijo Ron, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, por el frío.

Harry asintió y mientras los miraba, miró también al profesor Snape. Pasaba entre los alumnos, sin mirar a nadie. Traía una larga bufanda y parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Se acercaba a ellos. Y claro, iba a escuchar la conversación de Hermione.

- Pero la próxima navidad, te llevaremos de vacaciones. Mi mamá dice que estaría encantada, pero le avisé muy tarde y no tuvo tiempo de planificarse mejor.

Severus disminuyó su paso, escuchando las palabras que el trío estaba intercambiando. Ron ladeó la cabeza, para mirar el campo de Quiddicth. La nieve comenzaba a caer.

- Quizá puedas practicar Quiddicth, mientras no estamos. Si la nieve, te lo permite.

Pasaron las horas y él, daba vueltas en su cama. ¿Qué haría la mitad del estudiantado, en navidad? No sabía, pero tenía tantos deseos de averiguarlo. Se sentó en la cama y buscó sus zapatos. Abrió su baúl y sacó la capa invisible. Podría dar un paseo para despejar su mente y luego regresar a la cama.

Eso le ayudaría a pensar mejor.

Caminó por los pasillos. Los cuadros ya estaban dormidos y las luces de los profesores vigilantes, comenzaban a aparecer. Por supuesto, según su mapa merodeador, a Severus Snape, le tocaba ese día. Hacía ronda, no muy lejos de él.

Tenía que cuidarse.

Terminó en el vestíbulo y con una inspiración profunda, se dijo que ya había caminado lo suficiente. Dispuesto a irse, emprendió su viaje de regreso. Sin embargo, antes de irse, notó que Severus Snape doblaba una esquina y se dirigía a su despacho. Por todos los libros que Hermione leía y las notas que sacaba, sintió deseos de seguirlo. Y era tan probable que Hermione sacara supera las expectativas, como que él siguiera a Snape.

Severus caminó con mucha calma, hacia su despacho. La luz de su varita, se fue apagando, conforme entraba en el. Dejó la puerta, cerrarse sola, pero Harry había puesto su pie. No se cerró y la empujó, con un movimiento suave.

Lanzó su varita a un lado y se dejó caer en un sofá adyacente, a su cama. Tomó un libro al que no le entendió la carátula. Las luces de las velas, amarillentas, estaban por extinguirse. Con su varita, avivó las llamas de su chimenea y cerró las ventanas. Volvió a lanzar la varita y abrió el libro, en la hoja que estaba doblada.

¿Siempre se pasaba el tiempo allí sentado, leyendo?

Caminó hasta sentarse muy cerca de él. Lo miró leer. Concentrado. Su angular rostro, no se alzaba del libro. Apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos y miraba el libro, con una calma imperturbable. Siguió el contorno de sus hombros, largos y continuó, hasta descender a sus piernas. Sus largas túnicas, dejaban que imaginara todo lo que tras aquello podía existir.

Sus finos labios, eran relamidos por su lengua, de vez en cuando. Su dedo, humedecido por ella, para pasar las páginas. Sus largos y delgados dedos, uñas perfectamente cortadas y ligeramente sucias, por el oficio. Nunca había mirado con tanto detalle. Y sí, estaba sentado en un lugar peligroso. Pero hasta ese entonces, no le importaba.

Y esperó, y esperó. Realmente le sorprendía, el tiempo que podía pasar despierto. Mientras estaba allí sentado, se puso lo más cómodo posible. Desabrochó varios botones de su saco y de su camisa. Pudo ver parte de su pecho descubierto. Blanco, lleno de cicatrices tan diferentes entre sí. Quizá, en virtud de su trabajo.

Y una delgada línea de vello negro, que se perdía hasta donde la camisa dejaba de serlo. Suspiró, mirándolo ahogar un bostezo y soltar el libro de sus manos.

Lo miró levantarse y dejar los zapatos, de forma ordenada. ¿Siempre era así? Lo miró quitarse el saco y colgarlo pulcramente en un perchero. La camisa, terminó de desabotonar los botones de sus mangas. El pantalón, cayó al suelo y lo demás, solo era piel. Se introdujo en la cama y miró el techo con una calma imperturbable.

Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó en su lecho, suspirando, paciente. Juntó sus manos sobre su abdomen y trató de dormir. Nunca lo hizo, en todo ese tiempo que lo miraba. Sentía cansancio y ya era hora de regresar.

Sintió también, en lo profundo de su estómago, un nudo. Sintió algo llamado, lástima. Más de la que solía sentir por sí mismo.

Al amanecer, la situación cambió. Estaba solo en Hogwarts, a través de innumerables pasillos. Miró la pequeña capa de nieve sobre el césped. Una capa mullida y blanquecina, estaba sobre el estadio de Quiddicth.

No podría hacer otra cosa, que quedarse allí. No con ese frío.

Caminó otra vez, por el comedor. Allí no estaba el profesor Snape. Intuyó, que aún dormía. Se sentó a tomar el té caliente y las tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla. Miró a su alrededor. Quizá podía jugar ajedrez. Más tarde.

Terminó el desayuno y Snape, no estuvo en ninguna parte. Al pasear por los campos, lo observó. Miraba el cielo y no percibía mayor cosa. Había nieve sobre su hombro, otra delgada capa.

Caminó con direcciones al invernadero, no dijo nada, pero supo que su profesor había notado su presencia. Antes de alejarse, escuchó su voz en la lejanía que habían tomado.

- Potter. Venga.

Harry hizo un ademán de pensárselo, pero era Severus Snape y no debía hacer algo así. Harry caminó hasta estar frente a él y lo miró. Sus oscuros ojos, también lo observaron.

Sentirse observado por él, era una sensación que no podía describir.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, en navidades?

- No tengo nada que hacer ni a dónde ir.

- ¿Sus amigos?

- Ya tienen planes.

Severus prefirió guardar silencio. Sostenía entre sus manos, un par de flores y las miraba moverse con el viento. Harry permaneció mirándolo, mientras Severus, parecía contar los pétalos.

- Entre al castillo- dijo con su voz suave y Harry quiso preguntar- acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Harry lo siguió, escaleras abajo y Severus, abrió la puerta del despacho. Harry se imaginó a sí mismo, castigado en el despacho, en plena navidad. Negó con la cabeza. Nada peor le podía pasar.

- Siéntese allí, Potter- le dijo y eso hizo Harry. El joven lo miró con un suspiro y Snape, rodeó el lugar, hasta encararlo. Lentamente caminó hacia un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño paquete, envuelto en un papel rojizo y con un lazo dorado. Se acercó hasta Harry y se lo entregó- Feliz navidad, Potter.

Harry se preguntó, qué estaba pasando allí. Alzó la vista y Severus lo miraba con un gesto triste o eso fue la impresión que le dio. Con una leve inspiración, le habló.

- Era para su madre, creo que eso no es ya un secreto. También esto era para su madre.

Se inclinó, hasta arrodillarse frente a él. Sus manos reposaron sobre sus muslos y se acercó a sus labios. Un beso, no lo esperaba. Subió una sensación punzante, desde su estómago. El beso era una curiosa combinación de suavidad y torpeza al mismo tiempo. Su lengua, trazó el contorno de sus labios y fue entonces, cuando despegó los suyos y le permitió invadir ese lugar, que hasta ahora nadie había profanado. Sintió un dulce sabor a miel y whiskey.

Al principio, no sabía qué hacer, qué sentir. Su lengua trazaba formas ágiles en el contorno de su mejilla, en su garganta. Lo que pudiera alcanzar. La necesidad del aire, llegó hasta sus alientos y el beso se terminó. Su sabor, terminó entre sus labios.

- Ahora, solo vete- le dijo, sin mirarlo. Harry no pensó discutir y se levantó del sofá, aunque en algunas partes, sus piernas no respondían. Antes de irse, sintió otra cosa. Sintió dos fuertes brazos a su alrededor.

Se dio la vuelta y encontró dos tristes ojos negros. Claro que lo estaban. ¿Qué haría para navidad, más que regodearse de sus tristes recuerdos?

- No se lo dirá a nadie, ¿no es así, Potter?

- No a no ser, que me crean loco- dijo y su aliento, la sensación dulce llegó hasta su rostro.

- Entonces... Le pediré un favor- susurró y Harry guardó silencio- No pude escuchar su dilema de la soledad en estas vacaciones.

- Por supuesto, que le haré compañía. Si eso es lo que quiere.

Y suspiró, cuando dos fibrosas y grandes manos, se cerraron sobre su cadera. Un beso raudo llegó hasta sus labios, sin mensaje previo y sintió que sus piernas ya no lo soportarían.

Sintió una presión entre ellas, que luchaba por salir, cuando besos suaves se esparcieron por su cuello. Por los vellos de su nuca. Su mano se aferró a ellas. Los acariciaba con ternura.

Se resbaló en la cama. Su profesor dejó caer los zapatos de su estudiante, con sus manos y se inclinó para mirarlo. Tomó sus anteojos con mucho cuidado y los dejó sobre la mesa.

Un regalo para navidad. Uno prohibido, era lo que deseaba.

Minutos de besos, en una piel que nadie había explorado. Aquellas diestras manos que solían trabajar tan rigurosamente, recorría su torso descubierto. Le hacía temblar y él sonreía, suspiraba. Le gustaba mirar la obra que estaba bajo su cuerpo. Aquella que podía hacer sonar delicadamente, como el instrumento de cuerdas o de viento, que susurrara un tango.

Miró a su joven estudiante, giró sobre si mismo. Miró aquel delgado camino de vellos, en su abdomen y quiso saber hasta dónde podía llegar. Se inclinó tan delicadamente, que pudo sentir el cabello de una mujer, acariciarlo.

_El cabello de Lily Evans._

Dibujó con su boca, el camino, mientras su acompañante jadeaba, oprimía sus cabellos con suavidad. El pantalón ya era el límite. Alzó la mirada. Lo observaban como un gato.

Ya estaban en la cama, totalmente desnudos. Él estaba listo, pero su estudiante, seguramente no sabía qué era el sexo. Qué era una relación entre hombres. Se inclinó una vez más, hasta su cuello. Suspiró a su lado.

- Dolerá...- dijo pero el muchacho no respondió, solo se aferró a su cuerpo, en silencio.

Sus dedos bajaron cuidadosamente, solo quería prepararlo para sentir. Sus dedos masajearon cada zona sensible de su instrumento. Se cerraron sobre el instrumento de pasión que generaba la más hermosa composición. Escuchó la respuesta, en una suave voz. Que se contorsionaba, se presionaba contra su cuerpo.

Y pensó que ya estaba listo. Lo alzó entre sus brazos y reposó sobre sus caderas. Siempre al comenzar una relación dolía y luego, el cuerpo y el corazón, se acostumbraban. Lo sintió ir tan profundo como pudo, junto a él.

Se sintió cálido, amado. Sintió que dos pequeños brazos, trataban de abarcar todo de su humanidad, que pudieran. Escuchó su gemido de dolor y sintió ese deseo de protegerlo. Ese con el que luchaba todos los días.

No se movió, que el instrumento se tocara solo, quería saber qué se sentía. Subía y bajaba, en un suave ritmo, mientras sus manos estaban aferradas a su cintura. Trazaban círculos, alrededor de su entrepierna. Cálida la sensación que llegaba desde su cuerpo. Un choque eléctrico.

Y su mundo dejó de existir. Cerró los ojos. Los gemidos encontraron compañía y desde su garganta emergió un gruñido. Sus uñas se aferraron a él y sus piernas se tensaron. El chico solo un gritó y cayó sobre su cuerpo desnudo, mientras los últimos movimientos, terminaban el juego. Lo abrazó contra él, que recobrara su cuerpo, paulatinamente.

-Está bien...-suspiró, en su oído- está bien...

Su regalo de navidad, siempre era, estar solo con su soledad. Pero ahora. Era sentir que la soledad se extinguía en un joven cuerpo, en el joven cuerpo que necesitaba todos los días, para existir.

Aquellos labios que necesitaba para subsistir de vez en cuando. Que le dijeran palabras hirientes, que le dieran razón para darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Para decirle aquello que solo decía, para proteger su identidad.

Y mientras lo pensaba, ya estaba dormido, entre sus brazos. Así lo dejó. No quería perturbar algo que probablemente perdería, minutos más tarde. Cerró los ojos y se permitió revivir lo que acababa de realizar.

Y tuvo el mejor sueño en navidad, jamás contado.

Al amanecer, Harry estaba en su cama. No supo como. No sentía dolor alguno, pero había tenido el mismo sueño. Se levantó al mirar la nieve. Ya era navidad.

Miró los regalos. Suéteres de la Sra. Weasley. Artículos de Quiddicth de Hermione, Ron, Ginny. Todo tan normal. Dumbledore. Los regalos normales de una navidad normal.

Hasta que miró uno de ellos. Pequeño y rojo, con una cinta dorada sobre el. Una tarjeta.

_"Feliz navidad Potter"._

Y por eso, no era un sueño. Por eso, todo lo que una vez creyó triste y aburrido, cambió. Ya sus ojos no le sorprendían, no le asustaban. Ya sabía lo que querían transmitirle y lo que hacían, de manera equivocada. Sonrió para sí mismo. Caminó hacia el comedor y miró el desayuno. Miel sobre hojuelas tostadas.

Su beso de ese día, sabría igual que el de la navidad. Dulce, a miel. Esperaba recibirlo.


End file.
